1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a belt for applying sensory electrodes to the body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to ascertain electrical phenomena arising from physiological functioning, for example, the electrocardiographic data associated with the functioning of the heart, it is necessary to apply sensory devices to the skin. There devices are commonly termed "electrodes". Usually a plurality of electrodes are employed to measure potentials between a plurality of points on the body.
In the past, it has been common to apply each electrode individually and to employ means which directly affix the electrodes to the skin. This is most commonly a means which retains the electrode on the skin by suction.
However, there are a number of circumstances in which such an arrangement is both ineffective and inappropriate. For example, the body movements of infants render the application and retention of conventional electrodes difficult. In other applications, such as monitoring, it is necessary to periodically obtain repetitious samples of electrical data for comparative purposes. With individually applied electrodes it is difficult, if not impossible, to insure that the electrodes are repeatedly positioned at the same location so as to insure the validity of the sampled data. In screening applications, it is desired to apply and remove the electrodes as rapidly as possible. This is difficult with individually applied electrodes.